


Clinically Speaking

by ColorCoated



Series: Nurse Bucky & Cap Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, M/M, Medical Kink, Modern Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: As Steve liked to so helpfully point out, he was in perfect health. The super serum running through his veins kept him healthy in a way that he'd never been able to comprehend.(Which explained why he was so unhappy about getting a routine physical.)Steve Rogers, much like the so called normal people he tried to protect, hated the doctor's office.





	Clinically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Clinically Speaking 臨床細語](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255104) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> Oh boy! I'm starting off my kink bingo with square **Column O, Row 4: Medical Kink**.  
>  This is my first time writing medical kink... but after this, maybe not my last ;-).
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn't matter that Steve had spent most of his life in doctors’ offices, that he was intimately aware of the impersonal attitudes, the stupid crinkly paper he'd have to sit on, or the unforgettable feeling of a cold stethoscope against his small chest.

It didn't matter that Steve had grown up big and strong, that Erskine’s experiment had had him blossoming into a huge, behemoth of a man.

It didn't matter that Steve was a bona fide superhero, a body made of muscle and justice and an unending need to do the right thing.

Whatever Steve Rogers was, it didn't matter.

Because, much like the so called normal people he tried to protect, he still hated the doctor's office.

Honestly, it was probably because so much of his early life was spent on the edge of death, with pneumonia and anemia and asthma and a host of other ailments that Steve had been too stubborn to succumb to; having spent most of his life, before the serum and the freezing and the current century, surrounded by doctors, probably explained exactly how how he hated it now.

He may have been a science experiment at one point in his life - hey, he could admit it - but that was a long time ago (though it didn't feel that long ago), and he did not enjoy being poked and prodded like he still was one.

As Steve liked to so helpfully (and loudly, emphatically) point out, he was in perfect health. The super serum running through his veins kept him healthy in a way that he'd never been able to comprehend.

“Steve, man,” Sam had sighed and repeated the same thing he said last time they’d had this conversation, “The serum cured any health problems you had in the 30s, but who knows what super germs you’re in contact with in 2017. Not to mention, if something does go wrong, you need a baseline of your normal health.”

Steve had grumbled, and grumbled even more when his team members agreed with what Sam had to say.

He’d been off on a mission for two weeks, and all he wanted to do was spend the day trying to relax, not getting a physical.

At least, Steve told himself, as soon as this was done he could go back to his apartment, take a long bath, and sleep for three days. He should be thankful that Avengers Tower had on-site medical staff and that there was just one short elevator ride between this awful, bland room and his warm, welcoming apartment.

He should just leave now, sneak out before the doctor showed up. Captain America wasn’t a coward, but he was tired, and he could really use a nap.

He just wanted to settle in at home and call - 

“Okay, Mr. Rogers,” Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when the door was thrown open, without so much as a knock.

Steve was surprised to see a man enter; it caught him off guard and his jaw dropped before he quickly told himself to stop gaping. The man was wearing light purple scrubs underneath a white lab coat, with a stethoscope resting around his neck.

He was unfairly gorgeous with ice blue eyes and dark hair tied up in a bun at the top if his head. He wasn’t even looking at Steve, his eyes focused on the chart he was holding in front of himself. 

“Where’s Yvette?” Steve questioned dumbly, mentioning the nurse who he normally encountered in Medical.

“She’s out. I’ll be your nurse today,” He replied, looking up and only giving Steve a fleeting glance before his eyes looked back to the chart.

“Nurse -” Steve began but was cut off.

“Nurse Barnes,” he finished, clearly assuming that Steve had been asking for his name. Steve could see the embroidery just over the man's left breast pocket that read J.B. Barnes in perfect script.

“Oh,” Steve hesitated but nodded once, “okay. Nurse Barnes, then. I'm supposed to get a physical today?”

“I can see that,” the nurse responded flatly before finally looking up from the chart. “And yet, you're still dressed.”

Steve blinked curiously, maybe a little apprehensively. This was not what he expected.

This was not at all what he expected.

Only then did notice the paper gown folded and sitting on top of the exam chair in the center of the small room. He hadn't planned on changing unless he was told to do so, maybe because of too many memories as a kid where the exam table had been twice the size of him.

Nurse Barnes cleared his throat once, as if Steve was wasting his time. He reached over and pulled a thin curtain across the room, effectively separating him and Steve.

The curtain was still too thin for Steve's taste, and he was contemplating that when the same flat voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Opening goes in the back of the gown. Feel free to leave your socks on if preferred.”

Steve blinked once and then nearly shrugged to himself. What the hell, right? He quickly stripped off the tshirt he was wearing, fairly certain that his nurse was watching him through the thin white curtain.

Steve was unzipping his jeans when Nurse Barnes started talking again.

“It says on your chart that your occupation is a superhero?”

Steve's face flushed, he'd thought he was being cute when he initially filled out the paperwork. He had never imagined that it would still be tied to his official medical file. He was being glib. Apparently the joke was on him.

“Uh, yes,” he started, flustered when his answer came out as a question, “I'm Captain America?”

The paper gown clearly wasn't meant for bodies like his. Steve frowned as he held it up in front of him, creases across the front of it from when it had been folded. It was more or less a rectangle, and Steve knew that, for better or worse, his body was that of an inverted triangle. 

He pulled the gown on, covering his front, and reached around the back for the ties. There was one at his neck and one in the middle, just above his waist. Unfortunately, his shoulders were broad enough that the tie at the top barely made it. The width of his shoulders had the gown falling straight open, doing little to cover the rest of his body.

“Alright, then, Mr. Rogers,” Nurse Barnes continued agreeably but without any warmth. “Let’s move forward with your physical.”

Steve startled when the nurse pulled the curtain back without any warning, his hands behind his back knotting the middle ties of the flimsy paper gown.

Nurse Barnes looked Steve up and down, focusing on his stocking clad feet before his eyes moved up Steve's body. Despite the paper gown covering his front, Steve still felt exposed.

He shivered at the thought.

“If you could take a seat on the exam table,” Nurse Barnes began, gesturing to the raised table in the center of the space, currently covered in thin paper.

The paper crinkled loudly in the quiet of the room as Steve sat down. He could feel his gown open behind him and shifted awkwardly, not sure how to feel about his naked ass on the thin paper.

“You have asthma marked in your history,” Nurse Barnes added, as he stepped next to where Steve was sitting.

“Well, yeah,” Steve agreed with a huff, narrowing his eyes at the nurse, “but I promise you that hasn't been a problem in over seventy five years.”

“I would still like to listen to your lungs just in case, Mr. Rogers.” Nurse Barnes leaned into Steve's space as he lifted the stethoscope from his neck and placed it into his ears.

“Uh,” Steve nodded to agree, “that's fine.”

Steve gasped as he felt the familiar cold surface of the stethoscope on the middle his back, where the paper gown was straining against its flimsy ties.

He shivered, his body instantly reacting.

“Deep breaths, please,” Nurse Barnes instructed crisply, professionally.

The nurse moved from between his shoulder blades to lower, pressing the stethoscope to the right of Steve's back, and then the left. His body heat was slowly starting to warm the instrument, but it still felt cold against his skin.

Steve did as he was told, attempting to inhale deeply but his breath stuttered out of his lungs as the nurse’s hand, under his gown, slid and around to his front.

The stethoscope was pressed between Steve's pectorals, and he attempted another deep breath. A finger brushed his one of his nipples, he gasped again and he felt blood rush down to his dick.

Steve's face flushed, because this was so not the time. He wasn't wearing anything under the cheap paper gown, and he could imagine how embarrassingly noticeable it would be to get an erection at that moment.

“One more deep breath,” Nurse Barnes instructed and it was just so damn _impersonal_ that Steve found himself shifting awkwardly on the crinkling paper.

He was a superhero, for goodness sake. He could handle a few deep breaths, and cold, nimble fingers touching his chest. This is ridiculous; he could do this.

“Alright,” Nurse Barnes placed the stethoscope back around his neck before he continued, “I'm going to check your lymph nodes now.”

Steve nodded once, and then those nimble hands were running along the sides of his neck, pushing down gently, and repeating the process near his collarbones.

Steve shifted awkwardly, the nurse’s hands were under his gown, having slid through the gap at the top near his neck, and despite the fact that Nurse Barnes was acting like a complete professional, it still felt intimate, to have someone's hands under what you're wearing.

“Good,” Nurse Barnes murmured, and Steve watched, with a fair amount of apprehension, as the man pulled on a pair of latex gloves. The sounding of the latex snapping made Steve jump - again, his was a superhero. He could fucking relax.

“How are you doing, Mr. Rogers?” Nurse Barnes asked, voice clinically detached but not unkind. He was looking at Steve intently, but still managed to look bored.

 _He probably is bored_ , Steve told himself, _he probably does this a hundred times a day._

“Fine, thanks,” Steve replied, throat surprisingly dry.

“Good,” the nurse repeated, “now I'm going to need you to open your mouth and say ‘ah.’”

Steve did, and the nurse pressed a wooden tongue depressor into his mouth, pushing down on his tongue. At least this was a move that Steve was familiar with, having done this umpteen times as a child.

“Hmm,” Nurse Barnes hummed and removed the tongue depressor. As Steve started to shut his mouth, the nurse sent him an admonishing look, “Hold your current position, Mr. Rogers.”

It seemed like a strangely worded request, but Steve agreed, his bare ass sitting on the paper covered table, mouth wide open and tongue sticking out, as the Nurse took his time walking across the room to throw the used depressor into the waste bin before turning back towards Steve.

“Just going to get a closer look,” Nurse Barnes explained before pressing his two fingers flat against Steve's tongue, the same way he'd done with the depressor. 

Steve gasped, or tried to, inhaling uncomfortably around the two fingers pressing down on his tongue. The nurse sent him a look that could only be described as annoyed.

“Say ‘ah’, please.”

The nurse pushed down harder. Steve was aware this was nothing but clinical, but the taste of latex on his tongue was so intimately familiar that he was fighting for his body to relax. Suddenly, he was picturing back alley blow jobs and sinking to his knees in dark corners where he couldn't be caught. Suddenly he was teen aged again, trying to learn how to suck dick from burly dock workers in the middle of the night.

Steve moaned around the fingers, his face flushed, and Steve hoped like hell that the hot nurse just thought that he was saying ‘ahhh’ and not replaying his teenage exploits in the back on his mind.

“Alright,” the nurse moved his fingers, pushing on the middle of Steve's tongue, then the right and the left. It was awkward and felt unnecessary, but Steve was fighting every instinct in his body that told him to close his mouth around the digits and suck.

The nurse removed his fingers and turned his back from Steve to retrieve something off the counter top on the other side of the room.

Steve inhaled noisily through his mouth, trying to calm down. He could feel blood rushing south and was mortified. He looked at his lap, and luckily, it wasn't noticeable yet, since the paper was pulled evenly across his thighs, but if he continued to get it up, it would be noticeable soon.

That would be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Lie down on your stomach,” the nurse requested, his back still toward Steve.

Steve sighed in relief, happy to hide his half hard erection between his body and the table.

As he settled, it was only then that he realized his gown was gaping open in the back.

He glanced over his shoulder and his face turned red before he crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

His nurse had been nothing but strictly professional. He probably saw people ass out all the time, Steve told himself in an attempt to relax.

“I'm going to take your temperature so that we have it for your medical records.”

Steve nodded into his arms, that seemed reasonable. His face was still hidden in embarrassment, but his ears were uncovered, giving the nurse plenty of room to work. If it was one of those fancy new forehead thermometers, then Steve would just have to suck it up and lift his head up.

He could get over the embarrassment. Really. He could. Maybe he could just ask for a second gown to wear backwards to cover his backside.

“It says on your chart that you were born in the twenties.”

“Huh? Yeah,” Steve agreed absently, still waiting to see if he had to lift his face up.

“Good, this should be familiar, then.”

A latex covered hand pushed down on the small of his back, settling him onto the table. Then that hand moved lower, two fingers quickly and deftly spread his cheeks. Steve gasped loudly, the sound too big in the small, sterile room, as he felt pressure _against his asshole_ without any preamble.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered, the least articulate Captain America had ever been, face burning with shock and embarrassment as he lifted his head to look over his shoulder and see the nurse sliding a thermometer into his ass.

His stomach churned as he felt ridiculously self conscious.

“Sorry,” Nurse Barnes responded, still sounding bored and not remotely apologetic, “it can be a little cold.”

“Uhhh,” Steve stuttered uncomfortably and trying not to move, because it was actually cold. “What are you doing?”

It didn't hurt, the glass thermometer was small, and it had clearly been slathered in cold lube before Nurse Barnes pushed it against his hole. It was only in Steve's body a few inches, and was small enough that it would've been barely noticeable if his wasn't the most embarrassing moment of Steve's long life.

“I'm currently pressing a lubricated thermometer against your anus, so that I can insert it into your rectum, and take your temperature as accurately as possible.”

The words were _so clinical_ and so incredibly detached that it was humiliating.

So very humiliating.

Steve was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

His erection was sandwiched between his body and the table, the paper gown and the paper on the exam table crinkling loudly when he moved.

He groaned loudly.

“Relax, Mr. Rogers,” the nurse chided, “just one more minute.” There was hand on the small of his back, pushing down, no doubt to stop Steve from fidgeting, but feeling latex on his skin was doing the opposite of relaxing him. He wanted those gloved hands all over his body, touching all of his skin.

Fuck.

Steve counted down the seconds, counting down from 60 until Barnes removed the rectal thermometer.

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. There had been nothing sexual about it, but his body was obviously confused. The humiliation of it all, was turning him on in a perverse way and that was coupled with the fact that he’d had many toys inside him for fun. The insertion of a thermometer in his ass left him thinking about all those moments.

“If you could roll over and stand up, please.” 

Steve exhaled heavily as he got of the table, he knew his face was bright red. He was achingly hard and there was no hiding it. He looked down to see the paper gown tented in front of him and he felt hot with shame.

“Now, turn and face me, Mr. Rogers.” Nurse Barnes continued in that steady, crisp voice of his.

Steve looked at the floor, looking at the socks on his feet while he shuffled to face Barnes.

Luckily, his nurse was a complete professional and didn't even mention it. Steve didn't know how it could be so easily ignored, but he was certainly thankful for it.

“I'm going to check for hernias next,” The nurse continued, and though Steve was about to ask what the process was, he shouted in surprise instead.

Nurse Barnes had quickly reached under Steve's gown - though it wasn't hard since it barely reach his mid-thigh - and grasped his balls gently, but tightly.

Steve's entire body shuddered in response, his erection was jutting out from his body, and Nurse Barnes’s hand was just below it, his latex covered fingers wrapped tight around Steve's boys.

Barnes, ever the professional, ignored Steve's intense reaction. He gave Steve a moment, had still grasped tight around his nether regions, and when Steve's body stopped shaking, he gave Steve another disinterested look.

“Turn your head to side and cough.”

Steve did as he was instructed, and felt a shiver down his spine as the nurse squeezed before finally releasing Steve.

Steve was so hard, and his chest heaved as he inhaled. His whole body felt hot with shame and hot with something else too. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

His shoulders slumped in something akin to relief as Barnes stepped away from him, tossing his gloves into the trash.

Barnes was looking at Steve's chart again.

“Place your elbows on the table please and spread your feet shoulder width apart.”

Steve did as he was told, his back now to the nurse. His erection hadn't softened at all, and now feeling more exposed did nothing to remedy the problem either. 

Leaning forward onto his elbows, his ass was sticking out and he could feel the gown barely providing any coverage.

“At your age,” Nurse Barnes sounded clinically detached, like he didn't care at all and Steve's dick jumped at the snap of a new pair of latex gloves, “you should be having annual prostate exams.”

Steve wanted to snap back about the age comment, because he had the body of someone in their twenties, but he didn't have a chance. 

“Exhale and bear down for me, Mr. Rogers.”

Without warning, he felt pressure against his asshole and Nurse Barnes was pushing one finger into his body. The thumb and fore finger of Nurse Barnes’s opposite hand spread Steve's cheeks open just enough to make room, and something about that felt even more humiliating.

“A-ah!” Steve's breath exhaled in a loud cry, his hips jumping forward to push themselves against the table.

As someone who generally enjoyed the fingering process, this was so different.

It was clinical and sterile and so fucking impersonal that Steve's whole body felt hot. He wanted to grind his dick into the table in front of him because, horribly, he found himself in need of getting off.

In the middle of his doctor’s office.

He felt hot with embarrassment again, but it didn't stop him from groaning loudly.

This wasn't like sex; Nurse Barnes didn't spread lube around Steve's hole to tease him, Barnes didn't work a fingertip in Steve to loosen him up, Barnes didn't tease him at all.

No, he just told Steve to bear down, and without giving Steve anytime to question it, he pushed a finger into Steve's ass.

He didn't even warm the lube up on his fingers, it was uncomfortably cold against Steve's body, and it smelled vaguely, unpleasantly like disinfectant. (The stuff in his bedside drawer smelled delightfully like berries.)

It wasn't like sex, there was no teasing twisting of fingers, it was perfectly perfunctory. It didn't hurt, and the excess of lube meant no chafing, but Nurse Barnes had slid one finger into Steve's body on an even push, before pulling it out at the same speed.

“Once more: exhale and bear down.” Fuck. The nurse still sounded bored and Steve bit his lip so he didn't whimper at the sound.

Steve’s weight rested further on his forearms as his chin dropped to his chest. He did what he was told, and without any warning, he felt more pressure and two fingers were being pushed into his body.

“This should not hurt, but you may experience some discomfort.”

It was cold and uncomfortable, since the first finger did the bare minimum of stretching Steve out, but the two fingers weren't pausing. Barnes was devastatingly efficient, pushing his index and middle fingers into Steve as quick as he could without causing pain.

Steve was gasping for breath when Barnes’s hand stopped moving. His chest heaved as he inhaled, and he struggled to lift his head so that he could look over his shoulder. Barnes was looking back at Steve's face, and his fingers were buried up to the third knuckle, deeply inside Steve.

Steve moaned loudly, brokenly, feeling turned on and mixed up and blushing under the hot feeling of embarrassment.

His dick was as hard as it had ever been and he was ashamed that he'd pushed his hips up against the side of the exam table looking for some kind of relief.

“I'm going to use the fingers inserted into your rectum to check your prostate.” Nurse Barnes disinterestedly narrated what he was doing the same way he could've mentioned the weather and Steve found, surprisingly, that the clinical detachment continued to get even hotter.

Steve cried out as he felt direct pressure on that sweet spot inside him. The nurse didn't say anything about how loud he'd just been, and Steve struggled to breath normally.

“There it is,” Barnes stated the obvious as Steve moaned brokenly, trying to hold it back but failing.

This wasn't sex though, of course it wasn't, so there wasn't a build up, wasn't a gentle thrust in and out; Nurse Barnes kept his fingers deep inside Steve, massaging his prostate without letting up.

“Uh,” Steve grunted, face flaming as his weight sunk even more onto his forearms.

Barnes pushed down harder before letting up, his curved fingers pulsing continuously against Steve's sweet spot.

“Nurse! _Nurse!_ ” Steve cried out loudly, desperately, his voice frantic with neediness.

Nurse Barnes ignored him and continued pulsing his fingers.

Steve whined, broken and wet, his whole body hot with shame and desperate with need.

 _I'm going to come_ , Steve thought hysterically.

He's going to come, almost bent over an exam table, with two of his nurse’s fingers buried in his ass.

It wasn't like he had a choice; this wasn't sex where he could slow down and make it last longer, he couldn't shift away from the strong pressure inside of him. It wasn't sex, and the prostate massage was going to cause Steve's orgasm regardless.

The muscles in this thighs were quivering, and Steve accidentally fell forward, his forearms losing the battle of holding himself up.

Steve's tip was wet, pre come leaking steadily from the head of his dick, no doubt dripping onto the paper of his gown.

“There we go,” Barnes cooed, warmth in his voice for the first time since he'd walked into the room, as Steve was hit with an even thicker wave of humiliation now that the whole top half of his body was splayed across the exam table, the stupid paper crumbling.

“Nurse!” He cried out again, sounding near destroyed, his breath coming out in high pitched, tiny broken keens.

Impossibly, the pressure increased, and Steve let out another sweet, little cry.

He was helpless against the onslaught of sensation, and he shattered, a bitten-off gasp escaping past his lips as he was hit by the force of orgasm, ejaculating forcefully against the paper gown.

Steve's legs were shaking, no doubt struggling to hold him up after that, and his eyes were closed tightly, tears building at the corners in response to the overwhelming sensation.

He felt, rather than saw, Nurse Barnes remove his fingers from Steve's body, before feeling a soft little kiss at the base of his spine.

“Okay, Stevie, okay,” and there was the soothing voice Steve recognized, so unlike the distant tone he'd heard the rest of the visit. “Take it easy, sweetheart.”

Steve was still struggling to catch his breath and he noticed the exam table being lowered in front of him. As soon as he was able, he practically collapsed on it.

“Bucky,” He gasped, his voice raspy from his earlier struggling to breath, “Bucky. _What the hell_?!”

Bucky must have tossed out the gloves, because his soft hands were helping to settle Steve onto the table. He was untying the gown and pulling the soiled garment off of Steve’s body before stuffing it into the biohazard bin across the room. Bucky rolled Steve from his side onto his back on the low table.

“You back with me?” Bucky questioned, gently wiping at the sensitive head of Steve’s dick with a wet wipe before tossing it away and considerately pulling Steve’s underwear back onto his body.

“I never left,” Steve answered, a small smile playing at his lips, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal, “but seriously: what the hell?”

Bucky chuckled lightly, running a hand through Steve’s floppy hair. He shrugged with a grin, “It was Sam’s idea.”

“Sam!?” Steve flushed and his jaw dropped incredulously. He was relatively positive that Sam wasn’t privy to his and Bucky’s sex life.

“Well,’ Bucky began, running his hand through Steve’s hair again and it felt nice, “Sam actually suggested that if I sit in on your physical, you might not be so nervous.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and attempted to give Bucky a dirty look. “That wasn’t the same thing and you know it.”

Bucky was still grinning and he leaned down to place a kiss on Steve’s naked shoulder. “We’ve been dating for six months, sweetheart. You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me when I’m wearing my scrubs?”

At that, Steve’s face flushed again, because he was embarrassed. He had been sure that Bucky hadn’t noticed.

“And besides,” Bucky nearly purred, pressing a kiss just below Steve’s ear, “it’s not like we haven’t role played before.”

Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes, groaning without looking back at Bucky, “But the nurse thing? Oh my god.”

“I know!” Bucky was smiled delightedly, “You have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face.”

“Oh my god,” Steve repeated dropping his hand from his face.

Bucky was looking so incredibly pleased with himself.

“That was,” Steve swallowed before smiling back at Bucky, “the best physical I’ve ever had.”

“You do know that you still need to get an actual physical, right?” Bucky cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” Steve blinked, confused.

“I mean, really, Steve,” Bucky continued to pet his hair, “you’re just lucky that my lunch break lined up with your appointment. I figured this might help your nerves, but you will need to make an appointment for an actual physical, preferably when Yvette isn’t out sick.”

Steve groaned, but if he was being honest, it was a small concession to make, given what just happened.

“Just don’t get too excited when they do your prostate exam.”

“Bucky,” Steve groaned again, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Although,” the warm voice whispered right next to his ear, “feel free to ask your favorite nurse for one any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? You can tell me :-D.
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
